Estamos Cayendo Bajo
by Lisa Skellington
Summary: Raven conoce a un mistorioso chico, Starfire ya no siente lo mismo por su novio, Robin y Chico Bestia no se dan cuenta que están enamorados de la misma persona...estaran cayendo bajo? [ReViEwS pLz! :D]


Mi primer fic…espero que les guste!

Teen Titans no me pertenece...lastima uu xD

* * *

**Estamos cayendo bajo…**

**Por: Lisa Skellington**

**Capitulo uno: _Alguien como tú_**

Jajaja! Creo que te ganaré otra vez!- grito con seguridad cyborg-

No! Estas haciendo trampa!- grito enojado Chico bestia-

Será que tu no sabes jugar?- le pregunto Cyborg-

Claro que se jugar!- grito nervioso Chico Bestia-

Estoy a punto de ganar! Casi, casi!- grito Cyborg-

No me vas a ganar! No! No! No!- grito Chico Bestia-

En un rincón de la sala se encontraba Raven, leía atentamente un libro, pero el ruido que hacían chico bestia y Cyborg no la dejaba leer tranquil, dejó du libro a un lado y les dijo...

Podrían bajar el volumen de su escándalo!-dijo Raven- quiero leer en paz!

Nos falta poco Raven, ya casi le gano a Chico bestia y nos vamos!- dijo Cyborg-

Nada de eso! Yo me quedo aquí- dijo Chico Bestia- porque no vas a tu sombría y oscura habitación a leer, yo no me pienso callar! Y tu no me mandas!

Perdón?- dijo Raven en un tono frío- esta sala es de todos y solo quiero leer un rato aquí!

Si pero tienes habitación y ahí puedes leer en paz!- le contestó chico bestia-

Tu también tienes habitación!- le dijo Raven-

Bueno pero nosotros estamos de antes! No Cyborg?-le dijo Chico Bestia-

Gané! Si! Si! si! Te gané! Te gané!- grito feliz Cyborg-

Noooo! Pero, te aprovechaste porque no estaba prestando atención!- le dijo enojado Chico Bestia-

Bueno, quien te manda a conversar en la mitad del juego?- dijo Cyborg-

Ves! Por tu culpa Raven! por tu culpa perdí!- le dijo enojado Chico Bestia-

Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas jugar y de que te hayas puesto adecirme cosas sin sentido!- le dijo Raven-

Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan rara y te guste hacerme la vida imposible con tus estúpidos problemas! Perfectamente podrías haber ido a tu habitación a leer! Pero tu querías quedarte aquí a molestarme! Te encanta que te presten atención! Ya que nunca haces nada por nosotros, solos nos dices cosas desagradables y te enojas!- le grito enojado Chico bestia-

Primero que todo yo no soy rara, segundo tenia la intensión de molestarte! Y tercero, solo quiero tratar de ser amable y convivir contigo!- le grito Raven-

Raven…no quise decir eso!-le dijo-

No trates de arreglarlo…-dijo Raven saliendo de la sala-

Raven! espera!- el dijo corriendo tras de ella-

Chico Bestia, no, déjala- le dijo Cyborg deteniéndolo-

Crees que se halla molestado mucho?- le pregunto Chico bestia-

y tu no crees que le dijiste cosas muy feas?- le pregunto Cyborg-

no fue mi intención! Solo!...ahhh! lo que sea, no lo quise decir!-le respondió Chico Bestia-

bien, para la próxima, mide tus palabras- le dijo Cyborg-, mientras salia de la sala-

* * *

Raven caminaba por la ciudad sin rumbo, estaba tan enojada por la pelea que había tenido con Chico Bestia, entendía la razón de porque había reaccionado de esa manera, ellos nunca habían tenido una pelea de ese tipo, casi siempre se decían cosas pero no tan en serio como ahora, realmente no se sentia bien, o si ella había sido muy pesado con los comentarios que dijo?...de pronto unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo...

No, que no empiece a llover ahora!- dijo Raven- mejor voy a un lugar donde no me moje

La lluvia empezó más fuerte, Raven sentía frío, caminaba más rápido, miro hacia todos lados, había un pequeño café abierto, parecía tranquilo así que entró. No había mucha gente, era un bonito local, con linda decoración, había un grupo tocando música de ambiente.

Hey! Hey!- le dijo Raven a una mesera-

Si? Que pasa?- le respondió amablemente la mesera-

Donde está el baño?- le pregunto Raven-

Te vas directo por el pasillo y en la ultima puerta a la derecha está el baño- le respondió la mesera-

Ok, Gracias- le dijo Raven-

Raven fue hacia el baño, entró, se miró al espejo, se lavo la cara, luego tomó un poco de papel higiénico y le secó su capa.

Hace mucho frío- se dijo así misma- mejor me tomo algo y vuelvo a la torre

Salió del baño, con la cabeza baja, aun no entendía el motivo de su pelea con Chico Bestia, trata de ver el motivo, en realidad Chico Bestia desde hace tiempo esta algo extraño o al parecer chico bestia seguía siendo un inmaduro, por ir pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta que justo había alguien a fuera del baño y chocó con la persona...

Oye! Cuidado!- le grito un chico-

Perdón! No te vi! –le dijo con algo que vergüenza-

Esta bien, todos alguna vez andamos con la cabeza en otro mundo, no?- el dijo amablemente el chico-

Creo que si- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, el chico era guapo, si, claro que lo era, tenia unos ojos verde oscuro, cabello negro, era alto, miraba a Raven con una gran sonrisa, Raven sintió una sensación tan extraña en su estómago, tenía una mirada profunda, que te hacía estar en otro mundo y olvidarte de todo...

Que mal educado, no me presentado, mi nombre es Seth- le dijo-

Mucho gusto Seth, mi nombre es Raven- le dijo ella algo tímida-

Raven…que lindo nombre- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Raven se sonrojó, suerte que la capa le tapaba un poco de su cara…

Bueno...Raven,ya que estas aquí, no se si te gustaría conversar un poco conmigo-dijo Seth- no soy un loco, en serio, solo me interesa conocerte...me pareces interesante

Ohh!...-dijo Raven, quien estaba muy sonrojada-esta..bien

Sentemos en sea mesa vacia de ahi- le dijo Seth-

* * *

Que lluvia tan fuerte!- dijo Starfire- donde estará Raven?

No lo sé…salió- respondió Chico Bestia-

Pero como iba a salir si está lloviendo?- preguntó Robin- le pasó algo?

Creo que se enojó con lo que Chico bestia le dijo…-murmuró Cyborg-

Que dijiste?- le preguntó Robin- que le dijiste Chico bestia!

Nada, solo fue una pequeña pelea, eso,-dijo algo triste Chico Bestia-

Más te vale que cuando vuelva le pidas una disculpa!- le exigió Robin- porque o si no yo…

Robin, amigo, no te alteres, Raven volverá- le dijo Starfire- seguramente quiso ir a despejar su mente

Mejor que sea así- dijo Robin saliendo de la sala-

Bien!...alguien quiere comer?- preguntó Cyborg-

Yo! Muero de hambre!- dijo Starfire-

* * *

eres de los jóvenes titanes! los famosos jóvenes titanes? jajaja!- dijo emocionado Seth- debe ser grandioso no?

Si, digamos que si, aunque hay veces que no me gustaría tener poderes- dijo Raven-

Te digo algo Raven?- le dijo Seth- creo que nos parecemos mucho...

Si? por qué?- le dijo ella-

Porque...mira abajo de la mesa-dijo Seth-

Qué?- le dijo ella- Por qué?

No te voy hacer nada malo! No no! Lo juro, mira- le dijo Seth- mira debajo de la mesa...te daras cuenta que somos muy parecidos...

ok- dijo Raven, algo insegura-

Raven miró debajo de la mesa, seth estaba muy consentrado, tenía su mano estirada, de pronto, de su mano salió una llama de fuego, Seth tenía poderes! al igual que ella, era muy sorprendente...

Sorprendida?- le dijo Seth-

Muy sorprendida- le respondió ella- pero...salvas al mundo o algo de eso?

digamos que si, pero solo, a veces- le dijo el- porque las demás veces...los jóvenes titanes salvan al mundo! jaja!

Somos los jóvenes titanes, es nuestro deber!- dijo Raven simpaticamente- pero...por qué estas solo?

No lo sé, no se me ha presentado la oportunidad de trabajar en un equipo, creo- le respondió el- o soy un antisocial y solitario chico...no era broma...

No eres antisocial!-dijo Raven- si lo fueras, no estarías hablando conmigo...no?

Es cierto- dijo Seth sonriendo-

Por cierto...que hora es?-pregunto Raven-

Son las- dijo Seth, mirando su reloj- 23:15

23:15!- grito Raven- lo chicos se van a enojar si no llego temprano...me debo ir...

Ok, te voy a dejar a la torre?- le preguntó Seth-

No, no te molestes!- le respondió Raven-

Bien, entonces…nos vemos?- le preguntó Seth-

Si, nos vemos- le dijo ella parándose de la silla-

Adiós, Raven, que estés bien- le dijo Seth-

Si igual tu, adiós- le dijo Raven con una sonrisa-

* * *

23:30! Son las 23:30!- dijo Starfire- y Raven salió como las 18:00 sin decir nada, ahora si estoy preocupada, y si el pasó algo malo, muy muy malo?

No creo, Star- le dijo Cyborg- ya debe estar por llegar

Ojala que si- dijo Starfire-

De pronto la puerta se abrió, era Raven, que venia llegando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola!- dijo Raven-

Por qué llegaste tan tarde!- le dijo Starfire, corriendo hacia ella- estábamos preocupados, ya que te fuiste así como así!

Estoy bien, Star- dijo Raven- ahora voy a dormir, que estén bien, que sueñen con los angelitos! jaja! Adiooos!

Buenas Noches, Raven- dijo Star-

Si, que duermas bien- dijo Cyborg-

Raven salió de la sala y solo se quedó Cyborg junto a Starfire

Tienes idea a que se debe ese cambio de actitud?- le preguntó sorprendido Cyborg-

Creo que despejo su mente, totalmente- respondió Starfire-

* * *

Bien! Ya se viene el segundo capitulo! Que estén bien! ) 

Muaaaak! ;

Lisa


End file.
